Another Visit to La Push
by deathroses
Summary: What was I doing? Jacob was my best friend, and that was that. Key word: friend. Why were my lips fastened to his, my hands grasping his shaggy hair desperately, and my body excitedly pressed against his? Why couldn't I stop myself? Rated M for later.
1. Racing

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: What had originally been planned to be a one shot has now branched out into a few chapter story. This is my first **_**Twilight**_** fan fiction, so hopefully I've been true to their characterizations. I'm really a huge fan of Bella and Edward, but Jacob really has tugged at my heart since the middle of **_**New Moon**_**, so here's his due. I think this piece could be from **_**New Moon**_**, somewhere in between the published pages, if you look really hard. Please READ and REVIEW so that I can improve on the story.**

PREFACE:

And then before I knew it, I was kissing Jacob Black.

1. RACING

It had started out like any other Saturday morning.

I woke up around midmorning, showered, got dressed, and brushed my teeth. I even bothered to make Charlie and myself some pancakes from scratch; I couldn't remember the last time I had made him breakfast.

I was pouring the batter into the pan as Charlie came down the steps.

"Pancakes?" he asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

I nodded. He then arched one eyebrow at me as he passed by me to sit at the table, and pulled the newspaper I had retrieved from the front porch towards him. He said nothing more for the moment, but he continued to glance at me too often.

As the batter started to cook, and the pancakes took some definite shape, he audibly sniffed the air. "Are they…cinnamon?"

"Yeah. Is that okay, dad?"

"Well, of course. They're my favorite…" he spoke quickly, that confused look stained on his face.

I nodded once more. I knew that, of course, and had decided to make those specific pancakes to make up a little for my months of catatonic slash zombie behavior.

After I served him his four large cakes, and myself two, I took out the orange juice from the fridge and poured him a large glass. As I sat down at the table, he broke the awkward silence, "So, what's the occasion?"

Hmm…well, I've been on automatic pilot for four and a half months and suddenly I've been startled awake into manual. I was thrown back into the active world unwillingly, only to be seemingly saved by the happiest being I've ever known, my own personal sunshine, with which I don't have the need nor want to be phony around. He brought out my smile; the honest smile that I was one hundred percent sure would never surface again.

But I only waited half a second before I replied, "Occasion? No occasion. I just haven't made breakfast for you in long time. I woke up early, and had the time today." I gave him a small, not entirely honest smile.

He accepted it, not knowing or caring for the difference. "Well, thanks Bells," and he started to dig in a bit more eagerly. "These are delicious."

I shrugged, and then nodded for the hundredth time that morning.

"What are you plans for today?"

Before I had the chance to reply, he answered his own question. "La Push."

I stopped eating and glanced up at him from under my eyelashes, and while he was chewing, he smiled a knowing smile.

I might have blushed. I refused to acknowledge it or his smile, starting to eat again at a faster pace. "He's just very pleasant to be around. He's a very happy kid," I said, my mouth full.

Charlie raised an eyebrow, "He's hardly a kid anymore. He's nearly two heads taller than you now."

I had just realized that without thinking to speak his name, Charlie still knew about whom I was referring to. "Jacob is a very tall kid," I nearly snapped.

He chuckled, raising his palms in surrender, and I gave an aggravated sigh, picking up the dishes from the table quickly to wash them and get out of the house.

Charlie laughed quietly, probably so that I wouldn't hear, and scraped his chair back as he stood. "Well, I'm off to go fishing. Try not to have too much fun."

I didn't look at him as he left, but I could almost feel the smirk he had on his face.

I scowled as the door shut behind him and allowed myself to wash the plates a bit slower so that I could think.

Jacob Black was no longer a kid, and I knew I could barely pretend that he was any longer. True, he was in fact two heads taller than I was, and his voice much deeper than it had been originally when we first met. His face no longer held that rounded quality, and he muscles were more refined and thicker, rather than merely lanky.

Then there was the fact that he seemed to have aged _years_ since he became a werewolf. Forget the growth spurt and puberty; Jacob fully transformed into a man before my eyes. My own sunshine had become cloudy with this change, but on the rare occasions where _my_ Jacob would resurface, his large grin mixed with these new upgrades weren't all that bad combined.

I had probably been scrubbing the same plate sparkling clean for several minutes before I had realized it. I pressed pause on my pensive thinking for now; these dishes needed to get done, and I wanted to see this _kid_ before night time.

How had it taken me almost forty-five minutes to wash only two plates, a pan, a spatula, and utensils?

I grabbed the water-proof jacket by the door that I always brought with me because it was Forks, and locked the front door behind me as I hopped down the porch steps and into my truck. It roared to life happily, and I backed out of the driveway, towards the familiar drive to La Push.

As usual, before I even turned off the ignition in front of the house, Jacob was at my window, smiling. _My _smile. He opened my door for me, and held out for my hand, helping me out of the car. "Hello Bella. What would you like to do today?"

"Hmm…," I faked a thoughtful look. "How about we ride the motorcycles?" It was the only thing we had been doing for the past week I had come to visit.

"Motorcycles," he nodded, and we jumped right back in my truck and made the way to our motorcycling spot.

While I drove, I looked back to my first day riding, and compared it to how I had been riding since. I would have to admit that I had improved. I pointed this out to Jacob, and he agreed enthusiastically.

"Oh, definitely, Bella! Remember the first day, when you got that big gash on your forehead? Now you know how to go straight, turn, curve, _and_ brake!"

I grinned.

"Now your only problem is that you're slow."

The grin slid off my face. "I'm slow?" I asked dramatically with raised eyebrows.

His turn to smile widely; "Of course. But what did you expect? That we were at the same speed? I just kept pace with you to keep you company; so I wouldn't leave you in the dust."

"Hah," I scoffed. "What makes you think that I wasn't just keeping pace with you?"

He just looked at me incredulously. "_You_ were keeping pace with _me_?"

I smiled playfully. "Well, if you don't believe me, how about a race?" I had no idea where this new sudden wish to ride a motorcycle I was just beginning to get a handle of at full speed was coming from.

"What? You want to _race_?" he was smirking now.

"Aren't werewolves supposed to have excellent hearing?" Jacob laughed. "Am I going to prove you wrong, or not?"

"I think _not_, but let's race to find out."

We parked along the well worn tracks we had made ourselves, and though I would have horrible trouble trying to haul the bikes from the bed of the truck, he grabbed them with one hand each as if they were body-length pillows. He set them down side by side on the ground, and I pulled on my water-proof jacket to protect my shirt from getting dirty.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he eyed me warily, though a crooked smile played on his lips.

I looked away from him then, the smile immediately reminding me of _his_ crooked smile. Perhaps _that_ was why I was suddenly full of the reckless desire to ride a motorcycle at its full potential. _Adrenaline plus danger plus stupidity._ Adrenaline pumping through my veins as I was about to race Jacob, like I had brilliantly suggested; danger of riding on a motorcycle, without a helmet, at its fastest speed; and my stupidity at shamelessly flirting with Jacob Black, fully aware of his strong feelings for me, and how I encouraged him anyway.

Somehow, even without me consciously realizing it, I wanted to hear _his_ voice loud and clear in my head once more.

"Bella?" I turned to see Jacob no longer smiling and his features chancing into a look of concern instead.

"Come on, slowpoke. I can't wait to see the look on your face when I win." Whether I unconsciously wanted to hear that voice in my head, or I wanted to keep this new and undefined relationship with Jacob, I was _not_ going to back out of a race that _I _challenged. No matter how stupid it may have been. He could not get away with calling me _slow_.

My sunshine shown through just then, and Jacob chuckled as he shook his head. "Alright, just don't complain when you're coughing up dirt later."

Luckily, I had enough practice with the bike to be able to finally kick-start it myself; it still took a couple of tries, but at least I didn't fall over.

On my left, Jacob, of course, was able to slam onto the pedal just once before his motorcycle would jump to life underneath him. He joked around and pretended to be impatient while he waited for my five tries to get mine started; as soon as my red bike roared, he rolled his eyes and shouted, "Finally!"

I revved the throttle, and glared at Jacob teasingly. "Ready?" he yelled. I gave a curt nod. He turned his head forward, and so did I. "Set…GO!"

Preparing myself beforehand, I allowed my hand to fully release the clutch and I lurched forward, flying down the dirt road, Jacob right beside me, only inches past me. That was not okay. I changed gears, and sped up so that I was level with him. He slowly turned his head to face me, and I saw his cheeks comically pressed up and back by the force of the wind and acceleration as he smiled.

I could only see him through my peripheral vision, because although I pretended to be fearless enough, I actually was quite afraid to take my eyes off of the road in front of me.

But the ride wasn't nearly as frightening as I thought it might be; it was exhilarating, amazing to be going this fast riding a mechanic machine and not a v…well, _not_ a motorcycle. The wind whipped my hair around behind me, and only a few strands momentarily flew in front of my face as we curved around the turns, this way and that, reaching points in our dirt road in half the time I had come to them on the bike in the past.

However, there was a part in our path that was coming up quickly, and the fear returned desperately; the end of our wide road, a cul-de-sac surrounded by a thick forest of trees. We would both need to make a u-turn, at our ridiculously high speeds, to double back on the road to end where we started, and cross our finish line. Naturally, I could slow down significantly to safely make the turn, but Jacob probably wouldn't; he'd make that turn as if it was nothing and win the race.

So I couldn't slow down.

All too soon, the impenetrable forest was in front of us, and Jacob had somehow reclaimed the lead; no, if I wanted to win this genius race, I could not slow down. Too much.

My fingers curled around the clutch and steadily squeezed it so I could slow down just enough so I wouldn't spin out into the trunks of the trees, and would still make the turn to keep going. I slowed by seconds, and I leaned to the side to make the u-turn, but as I did I realized that if I didn't slow down _a lot_ more, I was going to crash headlong into the trees; regrettably, I squeezed the clutch further, and I heard the crunch of the gravel beneath the wheels as the brakes gripped the tires. I slowed, made the u-turn, and let go of the clutch as fast I could, zipping forward once again.

Quickly, I glanced now to my right to see if Jacob was still right beside me, and was startled to find no one next to me. Thrilled, I cheered silently in my head, and urged my bike to move even faster. I was so excited; for the moment, it seemed _I_ was finally ahead of Jacob. No more than a minute later, though, Jacob was right behind me, edging up further to pass me. Not wanting him to actually beat me when I felt so close to victory, I changed gears again to speed up some more. I found myself leaving Jacob father behind, and a trill of giddiness bubbled up inside of me.

There, fifty feet away, was my parked truck and our starting line twenty feet closer than that. As I reached the line, I pulled tightly on the clutch to screech to a stop, and I glanced around looking for Jacob. He crossed the line seconds after, and I grinned broadly.

"Jake! I did it!" I screamed over the motorcycle, and he too was smiling. He turned off his motorcycle and climbed off, ambling towards me. I also turned off my bike, and the comparing quiet was deafening. "Hah! And you said I was sl—Aauugh!" before I could finished my haughty sentence, I had crumpled to the ground in my attempt to climb off my bike, and then it fell over on top of me.

**AN: I pretty much wrote this story straight out, which means the next chapter is already completed and just awaiting for a fair bit of reviews to encourage me to post it. There's plenty more to come, so the sooner I get feedback, the sooner I'll update the story – promise!**


	2. Groaning

Jacob ran over in one stride, and tossed the offending bike off of me

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm an IDIOT. I accidentally put this story under Bella/Edward, when it's so obviously NOT. It's fixed now, properly categorized under Bella and Jacob romance. Sorry to those of you who watched to wait for the Bella/Edward lovin' – not going to happen in this story. D: Still interested? Please READ and REVIEW!**

2. GROANING

Jacob ran over in one stride, and tossed the offending bike off of me. "Bella!" his hands trailed from my shoulders down to my hip and leg where it had struck me. "Bella, what hurts?"

My entire body was sore and throbbing from being so completely tense on the motorcycle. My arms ached from clutching the handlebars so tightly, and my legs were now jelly from clinging and straining around the lower part of the bike. "Everything," I groaned, now completely exhausted.

"Anything feel broken? Bruised?" the concern in his eyes draped over every part of me.

"My pride."

He let out a nervous chuckle. "Just like you, Bella, to get hurt _after_ you get off the motorcycle."

I groaned again, and shut my eyes. It felt better to.

He sighed, and lifted me effortlessly into his large arms, and I rested my head against his warm, shirtless chest. Why was I surrounded by people who were able to carry me as if I was a doll? Stupid, strong werewolf.

But I didn't bother to try and argue with him to let me down; I knew that I couldn't even make it halfway to the truck by myself.

Jacob took his time walking to the truck, unlike the last time I had been injured by the bikes, when he had sprinted to the car and back. He delicately placed me into the passenger seat, smiling, not saying a word as he brushed my hair from my face and behind my ears. Then he raced around picking up the bikes, tossing them in the back, slowing to a normal speed as he climbed into the driver's seat. Wordlessly, he held out his hand for my keys, and I groaned as I reached in my back pocket for them.

He laughed as he took them and started the ignition, pulling me right next to him, holding an arm around me as he drove away from our secluded and makeshift motorcycle track. I didn't allow myself to get so comfortable to snuggle against him; because he was shirtless as always, it didn't feel quite appropriate. He pulled me closer, forcing my weak and awkward restraint to lessen, and I relented; too exhausted to pretend I cared. He rubbed my arm affectionately, and I sighed.

"At least I won," I muttered.

A bark of a laugh sounded, and I jumped. "_You _won?"

Irked, I was able to lift my head just a little to stare up at him. "Yes. _I _won. Where were you?"

"Ahead of you for the entire race."

"Excuse me?" Begrudgingly, I sat up, wincing as I inched away from Jacob. "Just before I soiled my victory with a bit of classic clumsiness, _I _crossed the starting line _before_ you did." Aggravation and annoyance rose up in me, despite the fact that I wanted nothing more than to go back to my previous position, to think of nothing, and drift off to sleep.

He turned toward me, brow furrowed. "Exactly – the _starting_ line and not the _finish_ line."

"Okay, Jake," I said his name slowly, in an attempt to keep myself from raising my voice. "Humor me: where was the finish line?"

"At the end of the dirt road, you know, where forest stops you from going any further?"

I glared at him.

"Ohh…I had just thought you got mad about losing and wanted to speed off," he grinned broadly as it all connected, though I couldn't even blink. "You thought we had to turn around and end where we started?"

I nodded once, unable to speak.

"Hah, guess we should have talked about that before we began."

I turned away from him and stared out the window, past the sea cliffs, straight into the ocean. The sun was still pretty high above the horizon; we had barely spent anytime riding, and it was probably only a little after noon. I shifted my gaze to the sun, refusing to stare away, willing the UV rays to blind my vision temporarily.

Needless to say, I was embarrassed. I actually thought I had beaten Jacob in a race on motorcycles. How could I possibly think that I would be able to win the race if he hadn't actually let me? I was so excited to think that I won, and then I fell…Well, it would have been bearable if I really had been faster than Jacob, but now it was just bruising the same spot in the same day.

But it was easier to be angry, than face the embarrassment. "How was I supposed to know?" I spat out in a low voice.

"Aw, Bells, honey, don't be upset. It's no big deal. Just a stupid race." When I didn't say anything, he continued, "We never said where to end the race. It was my fault, I just assumed…"

I still didn't look at him, and glared into the sun until it hurt too much and I needed to shut my eyes.

"Well, you know what they say," he started in a lighter tone. "When you assume, you make an 'ass' out of 'you' and 'me'."

I couldn't help it; I turned my head with a confused look.

He was grinning boyishly, thrilled to see that his little attempt at a joke got my attention. Something inside me fluttered to see _my_ Jacob shine through again. "Ass, you, me? A-s-s-u-m-e?"

It took me a little more than a moment as I stared at him still, but then I visibly rolled my eyes and turned my head to look out the window again, quickly trying to hide the smile that I couldn't suppress.

The rest of the drive was quiet.

Jacob parked the car to the side of his house, turned off the car and jumped out to run around to open my door. Before he had opened the door, I was already scooting over to the driver side.

"Oh, come on Bella. Don't go home yet. It's not even one o'clock." His face had fallen, and his mood flashed to a gloomy level.

I held out my hand for the keys. "Please put the bikes back in the garage so I don't bring them back to Charlie's."

His face quickly changed to a stubborn stone. "No," and he put my keys in his back pocket.

I looked him full in the face, not amused. "Jacob…" I started in a warning tone.

"No, Bella. You're in no state to drive. You are exhausted and still sore and achy from the race and the bike falling on top of you. You may not be cut up this time, but you're still hurt. You're going to come in the house and I'll fix you up so you can get some rest" He had a look that was daring for me to argue with him, but I sighed.

He held out his arms for me, but I opened the driver door instead, choosing to get out myself to show that I was not completely helpless. He smiled as he shut the passenger door, and walked around to my side anyway. As I stepped out of the truck, slammed the door, and moved a foot forward, I teetered dangerously and Jacob caught me. I scowled, but let him direct me to his front door with an arm around my waist; I really was too tired by now.

We stepped into the house, and Jacob asked me if I wanted to take off my jacket. I nodded, and while keeping his arm wrapped around my waist, he used the other to unzip the jacket and help me shrug it off. He hung it on a hook by the door.

"Billy won't be home till later tonight," he said, answering my unasked question. I was thankful that we wouldn't have to think of a plausible reason why I was impossibly weak at the moment. It didn't make much sense to me either.

"Would you like to sleep on the couch or my bed?" he looked down at me in his arms.

I shrugged, and he just walked me down the short hallway towards his bedroom. It didn't matter to me much; I'd knock out soon enough.

Jacob led me to his bed, and pulled back the comforter for me. I sat down gingerly, and kicked off my sneakers, yawning. As I curled up on my side, he pulled the blanket back over me. "Thanks Jake," I whispered.

Expecting him to leave, my tired eyes shot open as I felt his weight come down on the mattress beside me.

"Where are you sore most?" he asked quietly.

"My shoulders…and hip where the bike landed," I said in a quieter voice.

He reached his hand out and I felt the tips of his fingers barely touch my left shoulder. "Would you like me to massage your shoulders?"

"Sure," I hardly made a sound, but his werewolf ears heard me anyhow.

"Turn onto your stomach, Bella."

I flipped over, my hands clutched together underneath me.

"Relax, Bella," he said, and I heard the smile in his voice. "Spread out your arms."

Obediently, I moved my hands to my sides, and then slid my arms along the bed sheet till they were just lower than my shoulders. My hands, still tense, grabbed at the sheets.

His rough skinned hands then gently rubbed the front of my shirt-covered shoulders, fingers digging slightly into the skin, his thumbs pressing into my underarm. He moved his fingers all around my shoulders, rotating his thumb, occasionally dully pinching the skin.

It felt _so_ good. I had never allowed anyone to give me a massage; it was a little too much physical contact for me. Renée had once tried to convince me to allow her to demonstrate what she had learned from her new massage lessons, but I was smart enough to avoid it. Now I knew why people would pay so much to have someone give them one.

His fingers moved inward, from my shoulders to the center of my back. As he pressed his thumbs deep into a point of my back just below the base of my neck, and his fingers dragged across the skin above my collar bone, I groaned aloud.

Jacob removed his fingers from me as if my skin had burned him. "Sorry, did I hurt you?"

I felt my cheeks flush, and I was grateful that he couldn't see my face. "No, Jake…It actually feels really good." I was suddenly aware that both of our voices had returned to their normal volume.

There was a slight pause before he spoke. "Oh," I heard him smile again. "Let me know if it hurts, or if I'm pressing too hard."

"Okay."

He then continued his actions, repeating the very same point of pressure before he had stopped, causing me to groan again, although soundlessly this time so I wouldn't distract Jacob. He rotated the pads of his thumbs in circles moving my muscles around, gently pushing them up, down, and back up again. Then he placed his thumbs directly on either side of the back of my neck, and alternated pressure on each thumb, moving down my spine to my lower back. When he reached my lower back, the spot just above where my jeans rested, his fingers curled around my waist, and I moaned into his pillow as he pressed his thumbs into two identical sensitive points along my lower spine.

While he dug his fingers into my flesh gently, and dragged them through my muscles, I was constantly making noises in the pillow, unable to stop myself. I tried to keep them as silent as I could at least, but I really knew that it was a fruitless attempt against his wolf hearing.

Eventually, after he dragged his index finger and middle finger down my spine once more, Jacob spoke again. "Alright, does that feel better?"

I nodded sluggishly in his pillow and he chuckled.

"Well, that's good. Get some sleep now, Bella." He ran his fingers through my hair once and stood up, shutting the door behind him as he left the room.

Though completely drained, sleeping was just about the last thing I thought I could do at the moment.

The trails that his hands had made along my back were now left burning, the most recent areas throbbing with the flesh memories. Jacob's warm hands were all over my back for the past several minutes, and now that they had left I missed their presence. I missed Jacob's weight on the mattress beside me.

I sighed and flipped onto my side as the burning faded.

I groaned for the thousandth time, this time in frustration.

Jacob's and mine friendship had always been rather touchy; he would hold my hand as he'd lead me somewhere, or keep an arm around me in a comfortable way. At first, it seemed to be more of a brotherly contact, despite the fact that I knew of his more than friendly feelings towards me. The massage he gave me _could_ have, if I continued to skew it that way, been seen as that same innocent gesture of caring friend. But it wasn't, and I didn't.

But I _was_ entirely spent, and couldn't keep a coherent thought together much longer. The massage was like…a lullaby, and I was ready for sleep, giving up on thinking till I was fully rested. I slipped into sleep seamlessly.

Surprisingly, I didn't recall a single dream or nightmare when I woke.

It felt as if I had only closed my eyes for a moment, and my eyes opened of their own accord. I stared at the ceiling with groggy eyes, shutting them tight as I twisted and stretched, yawning. Turning to my side, I automatically looked for my digital clock radio, startled and disoriented to see a blank wall instead.

I sat up and looked around quickly, slowly recognizing and remembering where I was.

That's when I noticed Jacob standing in the doorway of his own bedroom.

**AN: How about a new chapter every four reviews, at least? That sounds good. There was going to be a lot more to this chapter, but I decided to cut it short to have something for the next chapter. Is this story kind of uninteresting? Please let me know with a review!**


	3. Learning

"Hey there, bed-head," he smiled, leaning against his doorjamb

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here it is – THE reason why I started to write this story in the first place. The scene at the bottom of the chapter is what came into my head and inspired me to write this. Please let me know what you think by READING and REVIEWING!**

3. LEARNING

"Hey there, bed-head," he smiled, leaning against his doorjamb.

My hand instinctively went to smooth my hair back. "Hi…," I replied in a sleepy voice. "What time is it?"

"Around five-ish," he crossed his arms.

I gasped, waking up fully now. "Five?! Charlie will be back from fishing, and I haven't even made dinner!"

Jacob strode in and sat next to me comfortingly. "Calm down. I already called Charlie and explained that you wouldn't be home for dinner."

"I won't?"

"Nope. You had forgotten to mention to him this morning that Sam and Emily were having a barbeque that they had planned for weeks, and you had already told them you would be there. Before I had the chance to invite him, he interrupted saying that he already had plans for a pizza night and to watch the game with Harry and Billy." He uncharacteristically winked at me.

"A barbeque?" I asked, still dazed.

He shrugged. "Sure, sure."

"Wouldn't he talk to Billy about it, then?"

"Yeah, so? They are having a barbeque tonight…we could actually go if you want."

I shook my head slowly, "How did you get to be such a smooth liar?"

He grinned, but didn't answer me. "How did you sleep?"

"Really well," I looked down and turned pink a little. "Thanks."

"No problem," he nudged my shoulder.

"What did you do all this time? Sorry to be so boring."

"Nah, it wasn't bad. I ate, made sure you were alright, ate some more, tuned up my bike a bit, checked up on you, ate again…" he ticked off his fingers.

I giggled, "Hungry, much?"

He lifted his shoulders dramatically, "It's a curse."

My stomach actually gurgled at that moment.

"Look who's hungry now," he sneered.

I looked at him guiltily, "Got any food left for a simple human?"

He barked a laugh. "Yeah, I think I can pull something together." He stood, pulling me up with him, taking my hand to lead me to the kitchen. His warm hand felt nice around mine.

"I can make a mean scrambled eggs and toast," he declared as he examined the contents of the refrigerator and cupboard. I found myself giggling again, and it just made him even happier; he appeared to be beaming to himself. "Eggs and toast it is."

I sat at the small table and Jacob and I chatted while he made me my meal. As I moved, it was a relief that I was no longer stiff or terribly sore; by now, the only real pain was in my left hip where my motorcycle had fallen on top of me – it was probably bruised. My shoulders felt great from all the attention they received form Jacob.

"Here you go; two slices of toast and scrambled eggs. Dig in," he smiled, handing me my plate.

My stomach gurgled in anticipation. "Thanks again, Jacob. You've done so much for me." I blushed visibly; suddenly embarrassed by all the favors he had ever done for me. Holding off the pain I felt from what happened with _him_,helping me to deal with "real life" once again, fixing up the bikes in the first place, hiding it from both Charlie and Billy, letting me into his new secret of werewolf life and ritual, protecting me from deadly vampires, taking care of me when I had gotten hurt, and even preparing me food.

"I don't mind at all, Bella. Really, I enjoy helping you." He sat down at the table opposite me, patiently waiting for me, keeping me company while I ate.

"How did you learn to give such good massages?" I wondered aloud, in between bites of toast.

He shrugged, and tore off a small piece of my toast for himself. "No where, really. I used to give massages to my sisters when they were stressed about school or something or other. As I massaged their backs and necks, even when I was younger, I was just able to feel for myself what would feel good without even having to test it on myself."

It amazed me how he was able to use his large, work-worn, yet gentle hands to rub out difficult muscle knots and release soreness and tension delicately, without anyone ever teaching him how. I swallowed my chewed food with some difficulty. "Can you…teach me?"

He looked at me with half-lidded eyes, something in them that seemed faintly familiar. "Sure," he nodded.

I gave him a small smile, and returned to finishing my food. Something in that look he just gave me unsettled me slightly, but when I glanced up to his eyes to study it, the look was gone, replaced by his natural smile that reached his eyes.

"Uh, Bella. I think you're done."

I looked down to see that my fork was searching for food that was no longer on the plate. "Guess so," I agreed. "It was just so good that I was hoping I had a bit left."

"Want some more?" He made a motion towards the refrigerator.

"Thanks, but I'm actually quite full. Those eggs were really good." I stood to take my empty dish to the sink.

Jacob stood up and took the plate from me. "Thank you. I'll get your plate."

"No way. You have done enough for me today. Besides, do I need to mention Victoria? The least I could do is clean the dishes I ate off of." I took back the plate and walked to the sink, grabbing the pan he used to cook from the stove.

"I'll just do them later," he insisted.

I turned on the faucet, waiting for the hot water to run. "Just let me wash the dishes, Jake," I smiled.

He rolled his eyes and leaned against the counter next to me, making the kitchen crowded. "Okay, fine. Wash the dishes."

"You can help dry if you want."

"Sure," he took the now wet plate I offered.

We washed in comfortable silence.

I cleared my throat while we were drying our hands, "I suppose I should head home now."

Jacob quickly turned his head to me, "But Charlie think you won't be home for a couple more hours. He'll be occupied with the game, anyway."

I studied his face, and it looked anxious; he obviously didn't want me to go home yet. "Oh, right." I really didn't want to go home either. "What should we do?"

"Well," we both sat down on his couch as he paused and grinned sheepishly. "Do you want to start your lessons?"

"Oh," I blushed furiously. "Okay." I brushed my hair behind my ear nervously.

"Alright, so…" he faltered. "How about I sit on the floor, so that you can reach my shoulders?"

I laughed, relaxing a little. "Good idea." He slid down off the cushion to the floor in front of me, his shoulders still as high as my chest, resting his back in between my legs.

I became nervous once again. "What do I do?" I couldn't quite understand why I was getting nervous and jittery. It was only Jacob – the not-so-little Jacob Black, my best friend, who happened to be male, and have quite a crush on me.

"Well, first, place your hands on my shoulders," he told me lightly, sensing my slight discomfort. Hesitantly, I reached my hands out and laid them on the top of his still bare, warm shoulders.

But it didn't matter. Jacob and I were friends, and nothing more. He knew that, and he wouldn't try and push me. Even if there was a _possibility_ of me sharing the same feelings of attraction towards him, I was not ready. There had been no one but _him_ in my life romantically up until the evening I refused to think of, and until the day I died _he_ would be the only one I could love.

"Good," he praised. "Now gently rotate your thumbs in circles, pressing slightly, and rub your fingers back and forth." He waited as I tried what he said. "A little more pressure." I pressed into his shoulder harder. "Bella, you don't have to be too gentle; the point of a massage is to use the pressure."

This surprised me. "I'm not, Jacob. Here, can you feel this?" I pressed my thumb into his back as hard as I could.

"A little. Only faintly," he laughed. "Oh well, don't worry about it. Usually you just use moderate pressure. There you go."

I continued squeezing my fingers and thumbs together and apart.

He kept on coaching me, complimenting me on every hand movement, and slowly I became more comfortable. "Great Bella. Now for the neck, place your thumbs together at the base of my neck, and your fingers around my collar bone."

I nodded, and followed his directions. He had me raise my index fingers to rest against the side of his neck, and move my thumbs alternatively, just as he had on me, up along his neck and then back down his spine. As I moved my hand back up his neck, I decided to drag my thumb up the center of it, into his hair, pressing on the back of his scalp; his head hung down on his chest as I did so, and I repeated the action.

Then some sudden boldness encouraged me to randomly experiment. I decided to use all my fingers, and I drew them through his hair, rotating them around his head. As my hand moved, he allowed his head to move with it in slow circles, groaning quietly.

The noise made my hand freeze, and Jacob chuckled, removing my hand from his hair. "That's good, Bella. You're doing well. We can stop. You can practice on Charlie, now."

"No," adrenaline was once again pumping through my veins. "I want to learn still." I did not want to stop. For some reason I could not think of, I wanted to hear Jacob make that sound again.

"…Okay then," his voice was suddenly lower, a little huskier.

Without any further prompting, I returned my hand deep into his shaggy hair, massaging his head, causing him to lower his chin to his chest again. With my left hand, I traced my thumb down the back of his neck, pressing down until my fingers wrapped gently around his neck and my hand rested on his shoulder. He groaned louder this time.

My mind reeling, I couldn't help but continue my motions. Part of me was experiencing the same trill of giddiness I felt when I thought I was winning the race earlier, the other scared to death. It was Jacob's skin that was beneath my fingers and his warm skin that made mine tingle at this moment, not _his_ cold and marble hard skin. It was my best friend Jacob who was somehow causing these old and new feelings to stir inside me. Not _him_. _He_ was gone forever.

Edward was not coming back.

But here was Jacob. He was right here in front of me, always seemed to have been. He was here, and he wanted me. He wanted the attention I was giving him.

In truth, I wanted him too. He was beautiful with his bright face, shiny black hair, russet skin, and formed muscles. Jacob was not in any way unable to find attractive.

But I feared for _his_ voice. How was I to know, to guarantee that Edward's voice wouldn't come back ringing clear as crystal through my head?

Suddenly though, the race popped into my mind, along with the reason that I started to ride motorcycles in the first place, and I realized that today I hadn't heard _his_ voice. Not once while experiencing my reckless and spontaneous desire to ride my motorcycle at the fastest speed did I heard Edward's voice.

With all the internal pieces I was busy putting together, I expected Jacob to pick up on it, but he seemed to be caught up in attention I had been giving him. His eyes were shut softly, his jaw set tight, and he seemed to be holding his breath as my left hand continued to move around his shoulders and back.

Stuffing back any thoughts of _him_, and focusing on what was happening now, I slowly moved my hand down Jacob's arm, leaned towards his back, and placed my lips where his neck met his shoulder.

**AN: For some reason, this was the hardest chapter for me to write – in that it took the longest for me to write. Sorry! I know I said by the 4****th**** review, but THANK YOU everyone because I was pleasantly surprised to find much more than 4 reviews for the second chapter. Next chapter isn't written yet, but should be shortly!**


	4. Gasping

**I'm SO sorry. Way back in August I had this whole chapter worked out in my head; I thought of how to write it while I was working, and I was so excited to continue the story…but when I got home that evening, my family was flipped upside down and stomped on repeatedly…and then kicked…twice.  
So, yeah…I didn't really find the opportunity to get back to writing this, and I'm sorry that what was meant to be such a short and quick story really turned out to be another long-awaited chapter, by chapter story...This chapter is five months late, my deepest apologies.**

Stuffing back any thoughts of _him_, and focusing on what was happening now, I slowly moved my hand down Jacob's arm, leaned towards his back, and placed my lips where his neck met his shoulder.

4. Gasping

As soon as my lips touch his warm skin, Jacob spun around and pulled me against his chest so fast I gasped allowed. His hands were clutching my face, mine were grabbing his shoulders, and our lips were fused together within thirty milliseconds.

My eyes were shut tightly and my fingernails dug into his skin, my body was so tense and unwilling to let go of him, but we did not move; it was as if we were frozen in this pose.

Ten lengthy seconds later, he pulled back. My eyes fluttered open wide and I pulled away, my hands covering my lips and fingers running over them. His hands fell to his sides as we stared at each other for an immeasurable amount of time, both of us breathing hard.

I was scared. I had no idea what to expect next; I knew that Jacob had strong feelings for me since we first met. I knew that my own strong feelings for Jacob had only just blossomed. I knew that I had just made the first move. But I did not know where we were supposed to go from here. Or if we were _going_ to go anywhere from here.

Jacob was touching his own lips lightly, a dazed look in his eyes. "Uh…sorry, Bella. I'm…uhh, very sorry Bella…I didn't mean to—"

I could feel my cheeks turning an embarrassing shade of red and the tears rushing to my eyes. I quickly turned away from him, "Oh, no, J-Jake. It's…fine…I just—"

"I mean…aw man, Bella…please don't…why are you crying? I didn't mean to upset you."

"I just thought…" I spoke in a very quiet voice. "I just thought that's what you wanted…I…ugh, Jake…sorry, that was stupid of me. It was a stupid idea. I just thought maybe you'd—" Before I could even try to make any sense his lips were back on mine just as I wanted; a whine escaped the back of my throat in relief and tears spilled over.

I inhaled deeply as his hands wrapped around my back and in my hair. My own fingers twirled in his hair and I pressed my lips and body harder against his, surprised to feel him returning the pressure, instead of _someone_ pulling away from the passion as I was used to.

Just then Jacob removed his hand from my head and used it to pull my legs up and around his hips, pulling me into his lap. His hands repeatedly stroked and pulled my hair back; I tentatively opened my lips and flicked my tongue against his. I felt him smile against me and he sucked on my lower lip lightly. I adjusted myself to get more comfortable in his lap while we kissed, and that's when I first ever felt the bulge that is hidden within men's pants.

Jacob shuddered beneath me and I pulled away from our kiss and giggled, a slight smirk on my face. I was happy to see that his dark cheeks now had a touch of pink to them when he laughed. "Oh you think that's funny, do you?"

I nodded.

And then I gasped.

He had placed his hands on my hips and thrust upward against me. A pleasant sensation rippled through me and my cheeks were definitely darker than his. Our lips connected once again, rougher and more heated this time, and I attempted to do my own part by moving up and down in his lap, making sure to press harder and longer each time. The pace of our breathing soon picked up.

Then Jacob stopped us, and gently pulled away from me once again.

Disoriented and flushed, I gave him what must have been an amusingly confused look. He swallowed a couple of times and then spoke, making conscious efforts to calm his breathing. "Bella…I think it's time…for you to head home."

"What?" I asked sharply.

He tucked hair behind my ear and smiled at my response. "I just mean that…this is a _great_ start, but I don't want to rush anything. I don't want to do anything that you may not be ready to do."

Although I was a bit frustrated, Jacob's gentlemen-like behavior was a pleasant surprise. It seemed that _he_ wasn't the only polite male left in the world.

However, this was _far_ from acceptable. I had enough of being denied something that felt so amazing…Jacob didn't have to worry about losing self-control and killing me. There was no good reason to not continue on the path we were on.

I did my best give him a seductive grin as I danced my fingers up his knee and thigh to his button and zipper. "Uh…B-Bella?" he stuttered. I fumbled for a couple of seconds trying to unfastened the button and pull the zipper down, but that didn't stop his breath from hitching and nearly hyper-ventilating as his eyes followed my hands. But as I put both my hands on his shoulders to push him back on the floor, his head ended up hitting the coffee table that we were sitting next to.

"Oh my—! I'm _so_ sorry, Jake! Are you okay?!" I climbed on top of him and leaned down towards his face to examine his head.

He actually laughed. "Not to worry, Bella. My head is as hard as a rock." He reached up and pulled me to his lips for another kiss.

Relieved, I returned to what I attempted before my chronic clumsiness and made to tug down his jeans. Realizing what I was trying to do, Jacob lifted his hips so that I was able to pull them down to his knees and then off all together. I blushed to see him in nothing but his tented boxers.

He laughed again nervously and said, "You're lucky."

I glanced up at him. "Why?"

"I don't usually wear underwear."

I must have looked like a clown with how red my cheeks were. I had to swallow in order to speak. "Why is that?"

"It's easier to not have to worry about them when I change."

Instead of replying, I clambered back into his lap and pressed against him tightly. He groaned. I was just thinking that it would a lot more comfortable if I was to take off my own jeans when Jacob startled me by jumping up and placing me on the couch.

"Jake, what are you d—"

He pulled his jeans back on before I could blink sat next to me casually, but stiffer than usual. "Just talk to me."

"What are you talking about?" I was confused. I was confused, flustered, and very turned on.

Then Jacob started laughing, heartedly, and almost fake sounding. I started to frown. "Jacob…"

The sound of keys jingling in the door frightened me. My head snapped towards the door and the back of the right side of my head pulsed painfully. "Oww…" I let my head fall back onto Jacob's shoulder and he stopped laughing and rubbed my head comfortingly.

Billy Black walked in the door. "Jake? Oh…hello Bella."

**Please REVIEW; I really appreciate proper criticism – it doesn't have to be all compliments; any and all comments are welcome! I meant to write more to the story…perhaps a chapter to live up to the rating? But I can't seem to find inspiration for it currently…**


	5. Waiting

**As continued…**

Billy Black _wheeled_ in the door. "Jake? Oh…hello Bella."

Immediately I felt my face flood red despite the throbbing pain the back of my head. I sank lower into the couch and huddled closer to Jacob. "…Hi Billy." It was all I could say without giving away how uncomfortable I was at the moment.

"What's up, dad?" Jacob piped up, his usual cheery self, as if we hadn't just been having a heated make-out session. The ease with how he spoke made me jealous.

Billy wheeled in slowly down the hall towards his bedroom. "Harry brought me back so that I could pick something up I forgot. Aren't you two supposed to be headed over to the barbecue?"

Jacob jumped up, pulling me with him. "Yep. Just about to leave, dad." He tucked me against him and pushed me ahead of him out the door.

"Have fun," he yelled from the back of the house.

Jacob led me to my truck, all but carrying me. Harry was waiting in his car and waved. I grimaced and waved half-heartedly back. Even though I knew that Billy and Harry didn't have werewolf qualities like Jacob, I felt so paranoid that they knew exactly what we were doing in the house before they arrived. Jacob opened my door for me and I climbed in quickly, eager to get out of there.

I pulled away from the curb and went almost as fast as my truck could go. Jacob laughed grandly and moved over, putting his arm around my shoulders.

* * *

5. Epilogue

"Harder," I groaned, head rolling back. He complied, his hot lips sucking at my neck, his arms around my back, and he pulled me even closer to him. He moved his lips down from my neck, to the base of my throat, then down the middle of my chest. I clenched my legs that were wrapped around his waist, "More…I need more."

He moved his hand to the last piece of clothing that remained on my body. He tugged and pulled me free from the garment in one movement; it was so fast I was surprised my legs didn't get tangled in it. I lifted my head to his lips eagerly, wrapping my arms around his head. One arm wound around my back as the other held our weight off the mattress.

I ran my fingers over his bare back down to his shorts, placing my thumb just inside the top, dragging them down and off his beautiful form. I felt his lips widen into a smile over mine, so I moved from him mouth to his chin and kissed quickly along his jaw line. I made my way to his ears and murmured, "I love you." And I did. I had for a while.

"And you know I love you more, Bells," he replied in his deliciously husky voice. It sent shivers through me. He found my lips and kissed me fiercely as he quickly filled me up. I groaned in relief of this familiar sensation. It had been a while since we last had this and it was sorely missed.

All too soon we started a fast-paced rhythm; usually I wouldn't want things to move so quickly, but we seemed to be more desperate than anything at the moment. Desperate to touch, to move, to lick, to _bite_…

I dragged my nails against his back, urging him, as I knew he liked. "C'mon," I moaned. "Come _on_," I insisted. His labored breathing was focused on my neck, eliminated as he crushed his lips there, groaning with me. "Yes," I breathed. I allowed a small, higher pitched sound to escape in my enthusiasm and I felt new vigor surge through his muscles as he accommodated to the sound.

I bent my legs and pulled them up, hugging them along his hips as I felt the virtual click when I got to the point of being _so close_. My breath hitched and I automatically started to pant rapidly, shutting my eyes tightly, my head moving back and forth. A delectable sensation took over my body as I came.

I exhaled slowly as I came down from the high, barely registering the quivering arms clenching even tighter as he felt my center contract around him. Exhausted, he gently collapsed on top of me, kissing my neck and breathing hard. I lifted my hand to comb through his shaggy hair, patting it down and out of his face.

"Thank you," I said, kissing his forehead.

"You're…welcome," he replied, puffed. "I love you so much, Bella Swan. We can't allow ourselves to go so long without this ever again."

I laughed wearily. "What ever you say, Jacob Black. I really love you, too. I'm not one to argue with such reasoning."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Aww…short and sweet lemony ending! I really meant this to be much longer, considering this is practically what the entire story was leading up to, with the M rating…but I finally got around to writing this and I really liked out it came out. I can't find it in me to add any more to this particular arc. Can you believe it? I actually **_**finished**_** a chapter by chapter story! CRAZYNESS! Don't worry, I'll be sure to put more Twilight fanfiction up – AND finish my other HP story! I haven't forgotten! It's just a ridiculous writer's block. Let me know what you think by REVIEWING and such! Thank you SO MUCH for reading! It's REALLY appreciated! Love you all! - Tina**


End file.
